


now my only wish is that our plots may intertwine

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Lucy Heartfilia-centric, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, first contribution to the polyshipweek, poly!team natsu, prompts: complete & soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: As a kid, Lucy loved to read fairy tales, but she had accepted soon that they were only stories.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	now my only wish is that our plots may intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> title (and partial inspiration) from: a thousand and one nights, from the starkid musical Twisted (tbh i think that song would fit Lucy perfectly in many romantic contexts)

As a kid, Lucy loved to read fairy tales.

She used to have a big book with stories about knights and wizards and dragons; stories about “one true love”, about a soulmate.

She had accepted soon enough that those were only stories. 

Lucy knew that love existed, but she wouldn’t be one of those wishful thinkers that lived half-meant lives on the wait for the one that would complete them.

For long, she had been seen as the princess of her tale, trapped in the highest tower all alone, yet she never expected someone to rescue her. On the contrary, she ran away and became the adventurer.

Because her tale wasn’t one of princes and romance, her tale was always meant to be an Epic. A saga told in a thousand pages, maybe more.

And her adventure had knights, wizards, dragons, and even demons. It had happiness, sadness, anger, and love.

 _It had soulmates_ , she realized one night, as she spooned Erza from behind and laced her fingers with Gray’s on top of Natsu’s chest. They cuddled the dragon slayer whenever the weather was too cold since he functioned as a heater.

It had soulmates. The thing is, though, that it wasn’t just another half to make her complete, it was many parts.

They were many stories that converged into one long tale and they weren’t meant to complete each other, but to _complement_ what was already there.

And if her tale could be told in a thousand pages, theirs should be told in a million more.


End file.
